Enjoying Insanity
by Writerinsanity
Summary: Two witches are brought to hogwarts on a misssion however things get complicated when some how the naruto characters get sucked into the world of harry potter. GaaraxOc  KakashixOc
1. Drowning Starved Squirrel

Hey everyone. Just so you know there are twomto three parts left of Blood drop and No Compassion, meaning they both will be done in september. Well this storuy is a naruto Harry potter cross over that i am writing with a friend. Tell us what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1- Drowned Starved squirrel

It was so very quiet in the last compartment of the hogwarts train. Two abnormal girls sat in the silence following through with their own ideas of relaxing. One girl had her head resting on the window, sleeping. Her snow-white hair was tied in a bun with a few strands in her face. And even though her eyes were closed and she had black glasses on once in a while her eyes would flicker and you could catch the slightest hint of a deep molten golden. However the strangest thing about the sleeping girl was her ears, they were tilted and pointy. The sleeping girl's companion however was awake. She had dark brown hair that had been pulled back in a ponytail. The awake girl was sitting with a sketch pad drawing in deep concentration. Her pretty grayish blue eyes following the movements of her artistic hand. They sat like this for hours when suddenly a noise could be heard form out side.  
"Shut up Weasley." As the noise continued the girl with the brown hair looked at her friend and saw her twitch with annoyance. She knew what was coming if they continued. She hoped for their own damned sake that they didn't wake her white haired friend. A large thud was heard outside of the compartment. The blue eyed girl could only guess that one of the boys outside hit the compartment door. She looked back to her friend to see that she was awake and glaring at the door. Both girls rolled their eyes. The noise just kept on coming. It was as if the people out side had a death wish.  
"The Hell Malfoy." The brown hair girl set her sketch pad down and got up to open the door. Once she had it open she looked at the people out side.  
"Will you ass holes shut the fuck up! You're going to piss her off." After staring at the girl with Brown hair, the black haired green-eyed boy and the blonde, blue eyed boy just went back to fighting. Suddenly the white hair girl pushed past her friend. "Ooooh. Now you are going to get it." The blue eyed girl said singing slightly.  
"Harry, Malfoy what do you think you are doing?" Said a bush haired girl. But at last she was too late, as the white hair girl punched Harry right in the nose, cursed Malfoy, and slammed the door on Malfoy's fingers when he went for the door.  
"Annoying twits." The white hair girl mumbled.  
"Come on Ryan. They may have been annoying, but don't you think you went a little to far?" The brown hair girl asked.  
"Nope."  
"Your shameless."  
"Pandora you would have done the same thing if they had kept up. Which you know they would have if I had not stopped them."  
"Yea you right. I just happen to have more patients than you do. However it was really cool to see you curse the blonde. He looked like a scum bag." She said after a moment's thought.  
"If you got to know me you would find out that I'm actually a nice guy? And I'm good looking." The two girls turned to see the so-called scum bag in the doorway.  
"Him? Nice? Jeeze! I would have never known!" The brown haired girl, known as Pandora, said sarcastically.  
"Gosh you're right. I mean with his so-called looks. I thought he was a drowning, starved squirrel."  
"Why you." Malfoy said with his jaw tight.  
"What me? Pandora is there something so special about me, I don't see? That is, of course not counting the ears."  
"Nope. Just a normal nice witch."  
"The two of you are mocking me."  
"Of course we are. It's nice to see you finally notice." Pandora said to him as if he were a child. Malfoy was just about to say something when he was forced backwards by a fuming Harry Potter.  
"You hit me." Harry said.  
"No, I just put my fist up to your face. Pandora is it just me or are men stupid."  
"Most likely just you. Hey what were you two fighting over any way?"  
"This bastard called my friend a mudblood."  
"So what. She is. She deserves to be called so."  
"Sorry you will have to excuse them. Harry has a temper, and Malfoy is just a jerk." Behind the two raging guys a brown, bushy haired girl appeared. "My name is Hermione Granger. It's nice to met you."  
"You to. Name is Pandora. My friend's name is Ryan."  
"Hi. Now I guess you are the friend that green eyes here was referring to." Ryan asked.  
"Yes. How did you know?" Hermione asked in surprise.  
"Not really important. However could you and Harry please sit down." They two did as she asked. "Now to throw out the trash." She turned to Malfoy and literally kicked him out of the compartment and slammed the door. Ryan sat back down in the spot she had been sleeping previously. "Well that takes care of that."  
"Oh Ryan." Pandora said laughing.  
"What?" Her friend asked innocently with wide eyes.  
"Your temper is a force of nature you know that."  
"So? Not like it is the first time, nor the last that some loser has pissed me off." The door opened to show a red head, freckled, boy who looked to be a little up heaved.  
"Harry, Hermione I have been looking every were for you. I saw Malfoy down the train and he looked pissed. I thought you may have had something to do with it."  
"Not us Ron, but them." The two girls looked sheepishly at the red head.  
"We really didn't do much." Pandora said.  
"Yea she's right. All we did we mock him a bit." Ron looked at the two with a great amount of respect.  
"Well any one who messes with Malfoy is good in my book. Name's Ron.""Pandora."  
"Ryan."  
"Well it's nice to meet you Ryan and Pandora. So are the two of you first years?"

"No. We transferred here from Cerulean's School of Witchcraft and Magic in America. Pandora is originally from America, but I'm from Ireland. We are seventh years. What year are you guys?"  
"Sixth. Why did you guys transfer?" The two girls were saved from answering because the door yet again opened to reveal two red heads  
"Fred, George." The two girls screamed together in delight. They jumped the two red heads, and locked them in their grips of death.  
"Ryan, Pandora it is nice to see you, but could you please get off." George asked.

"We need to breathe." Fred finished to the girls.  
"Okay two questions. One why are you two on the train. And two how and why do you know the twins?" Harry asked  
"We are on the train because we need to get to Hogmeade for our joke shop. Dumbledore was kind enough to let us take the train." Fred said  
"We met the girls over the summer one year when we had been sent to that summer camp because we had gotten in to much trouble with flinch. The four of us sure made that summer memorable." George said.  
"If I remember correctly didn't they ban the four of us of ever going back to that camp." Ryan pondered out loud  
"Maybe?" Pandora said in a slightly suspicious way while shifting her eyes back and forth.  
"These two girls can cause more trouble then George or I can. Harry, Ron, Hermione met the biggest causes of chaos, the horror to flinch's piece of mind Pandora and Ryan, or also know to their closes friends as Panda and Ry." The group spent the rest of the train ride talking and getting to know each other. When the finally got to the school the two girls walked over to were the first years were gathering. Even though they were not first years they still needed to be sorted into a house.  
"Hello there. You two are a little old to be first years." The girls looked up to see a man that had to be at least seven feet. They looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are you two all right?" Ryan, being one who grew up around non-humans, was first to snap out of her trance at the giant words. He had to be the guy that Harry and peeps mentioned to the two girls.  
"You remind me of my transfiguration project, except he was a chicken and named Simon." Pandora said, still in her daze.  
"Yes we're fine thank you and ignore her. She just needs lots of therapy. We transferred here from a school in America. We were told to stay with the first years until we were sorted into our houses. You must be Hagrid." Ryan said and elbowed Pandora to kick her out of her trance.  
"Yes, but how did you know?" He asked in surprise.  
"My friend and I met Harry and his friends on the train. They had told us who you were."  
"Well it's nice to meet you. What are your names?"  
"My name's Ryan."  
"Mine's Pandora, but you can call be Panda."  
"Okay well follow me." The two girls fell behind Hagrid and the first years to talk.  
"Well what do you think so far Ryan?"  
"Well I don't think Dumbledore told any one we were coming. So we can guess that know one knows why we are here. My worries are of that uncles of yours."  
"Uncle Snaps? I don't think that you are going to have to worry about him. So think this place will supply us with some fun?"  
"Yea I do. I got this gut feeling that our last year at school is going to bring us bunches of fun. And I think we have all ready found our first target."  
"Are you thinking who I think you are thinking about?"  
"Malfoy." The two girls said at the same time. And at the very same moment Malfoy felt a chill go down his spine. When the girls with the first years reach the castle they saw McGonagall. The girls had all ready met her when they registered for hogwarts.  
"Okay first years you will be sorted first then Pandora and Ryan." Everyone nodded his or her head. When they reached the great hall Ryan and Pandora waved at harry and the twins. Forty minutes later all of the first years had been sorted.  
"Okay Pandora or Ryan which of you would like to be sorted first?" Dumbledore asked the girls.  
"I will." Ryan said. Ryan walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.  
"_What do we have here? You are a transfer student."_ The hat spoke in her head.  
"Yup. So you poke around in the persons head to place them in a house. Neat oh."  
_"_Hey Ryan."  
"Yea Pandora."  
"_I see. The two of you are not your normal witches. You Ryan are a half-breed of a wizard and elf. While you Pandora have the power of telepathy because you are half witch half angel. Intere_sting."  
"Oh so cool. The old hat pokes around in you head. So hatty any ideas of what house you are going to put us in_?"  
_"Pandora. Don't bother the poor thing. Put you mind to better usage."  
"Like how to torment Malfoy. That would be fun. Any ideas oh great thinker."  
"How about if we use the idea you came up with a while back about the caramel and scorpion." The two girls mentally pictured their plan. Suddenly Pandora busted out laughing in the middle of the great hall. All students looked at her if she was crazy.  
"_You two are nuts_." The sorting hat said.  
"Thanks?" the two girls thought at the same time.  
"_Both girls shall be in SLYTHERIN_!" The hat said loudly. Not a single person spoke except Pandora.  
"Does that mean that Ryan and I have to eat at the Sytherin table all the time?"

"No. If you wish you can sit with your friends of other houses." Dumbledore said.  
"Cool." Then everyone started to eat. However instead of going over to the Sytherin table Ryan and Pandora walked over to the Griffindor table.  
"Hey Harry do you mind if we sit with you and your friends." Ryan asked.  
"Please. We still need to come up with more evil plans till we deal with the drowning starved squirrel." Pandora said.  
"The drowning starved squirrel?" A red headed girl asked.  
"A.k.a. Malfoy" The two girls said. Several people started to laugh.  
"I guess you two aren't happy about being in Sytherin." Ron asked  
"Actually we are happy. It gives us more opportunities and chances to make all Sytherin miserable. Especially Malfoy's." Pandora said with an evil glint.  
"The two of you are odd, but funny." The red headed girl said  
"Thanks. My name is Ryan, and this is Pandora. Who are you?"  
"Ginny Weasley. I am Ron's younger sister."  
"Well it is nice to meet you Ginny. I get the feeling we are going to become great friends." And with that Ryan and Pandora's take over began.


	2. Vortex of Doom

Chapter 2- Vortex of Doom

For the next two months the two girls, Ryan and Pandora, made a name for them selves. They were uncannily smart, unnaturally cunning, and wickedly mischievous. However no one knew why the girls were at hogwarts, except the headmaster who had sent for them in the first place. Which is who the girls happen to be talking to right at this moment.

"So nothing has happen yet?" the headmaster asked.

"Nope, nothing yet. I don't see why you are so worried. Not one single unsettling event." Pandora said from her seat in the head master's chair at his desk, with her feat on the desk. And were is the headmaster you ask, walking back and forth in front of his desk.

"Something should have happened by now."

"Don't worry so much old man. Things happen when they happen. It's not going to help you if you worry about it all the time."

"Still Pandora, from my understanding they should be here by now."

"Enough, both of you. Pandora is right headmaster. Worrying isn't going to help; however, by the diviner's seeing something should have happened all ready, but it hasn't. For now Pandora and I are going to have to keep a closer eye out. Now we should get back to class before people start asking questions." Ryan said from her spot on Dumbledore's window seat.

"Very well girls, but please keep a look out. It should happen any day now."

"We said we would didn't we. Come one Ryan I am starving and they are surveying my favorite today, roast chicken." The girl rolled her eyes at her friend's comment. As the girls walked back to class they thought about how much trouble they were going to be in with Snape. "How much you want to bet that we are going to be given extra homework."

"I don't. We were in a meeting with the headmaster so he can't punish us alone. Most likely we will get off scot free, except for a little scolding."

"Your on. Loser has to clean the mess that will be made when they get here."

" Prepare to dirt Pandora." The girls ran to their class, opened the door, and waited for the teacher to say something.

"Why are the to of you late to my class?" Snape the potions teacher said deathly clam.

"We were in a meeting with the headmaster. There was some problem with our transcripts." Ryan said retorting the excuse Dumbledore told her to use.

"Very well, but do not ever be late for my class again."

"Yes sir." Both girls replied and then sat down.

"I told you so. I know that you will love scraping mud off the floors."

"know it all."

"Brainless."

"Pointy eared."

"Winged freak." They two girls couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh out laugh and disturbing the class.

"Would you mind telling me what is so funny? I am sure the entire class and I would love to know." Snape said while glaring at them.

"We were just laughing about how much fun we had at Christmas last year when you gave us that potions kit." Pandora said to him. Before he had a chance to retort to Pandora's comment Neville had said the wrong incantation and put the wrong ingredients in his class work that suddenly a swirling vortex of doom popped up out of know where.

"Looks like they are here. You might want to telepathically tell Dumbledore that they are here." Ryan said to her friend.

"Yea, yea I know." With in ten minutes the headmaster was down in the class room calming everyone down, the vortex was gone and six people dressed very differently than anyone else was sitting or laying on the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" A blonde said as he sat up.

"Naruro shut up. You must be Dumbledore. I am Tsunada, I believe you have been expecting us."

"Yes I see you got here in one piece. However I believe there was supposed to be only four of you. I see eight."

"Yes well something came up as the justu was being caste. A group of criminals attacked us and there were some casualties."

"Very well. I would like you two met you two guides for your stay here." Dumbledore said pointing to the two girls.

"Lady Tsunada I am Serenity and my friend here is Pandora." Ryan said.

"Hey I thought your name was Ryan." Five people yelled out.

"It's her middle name. It's a long story, but just call her Ryan. Now we just need the six of you to break into two groups of four. Each group will be under Ryan or my guide. So get to it."

"Pandora you might want to give them a chance to get use to the idea that they are in a different dimension." The headmaster said.

"Old man I know what I am doing." As the two continued to argue Ryan walked over to the new comers and the class.

"Professor Snape you might want to cancel class. If the eight of you would please come with me and I will help you get settled. The two of them will be at it for few hours."

"Do they always argue like that." A guy with silver hair asked.

"Sadly yes. Dumbledore wants Pandora to understand that before she acts she must think about the consequences and Pandora wants him to understand that she is not a child and has been doing this for a while." As they entered the headmaster's office Peeves came flying down the hall way with a paint ball gun.

"Woo a new target." Peeves hit both Ryan, Pandora (she was catching up with Ryan.), and all of the new comers.

"Who introduced Peeves to paint ball Flinch yelled all the way down the hall. Ryan and Pandora looked at each other then took off down the hall. But the direction they went caused them to run straight into Dumbledore.

"Flinch I think we found the culprits."

"She did it!" Ryan and Pandora said pointing at each other.

"No I didn't." The yelled at each other.

"Y.Y.You fox." Ryan yelled. She then flicked her wand at Pandora, which sprouted fox ears and tail.

"You gave me fox ears and a tail. I have damn tail."

"Pandora calmed down. I am sure it was an accident.

"I HAVE A DAMN TAIL." Pandora Screamed. She then in returned flicked her wand at Ryan, which grew cat ears and a tail.

"You gave me ears and a tail."

"So did you." The two girls glared at each other until Pandora spoke up.

"Tail fight. Winner has to clean the mess that they made and all of the paint from Peeves paint ball gun."

"Your on," The girls turned around and started whipping each other with their tails.

"Girls please stop this." Dumbledore pleaded. And that is how the ninja from Kohana found them hitting each other with tails and Dumbledore close to tears.

**An Hour Later**

"No girls what have you learned?" Tsunada asked them

"Be nice to Dumbledore."

"And not make him cry."

"That is close enough. Now why don't you show us to our rooms." Tsunada said.

"First I have o sort you into houses. Usually the Sorting Hat is used, but he is not available right now so I have to do. Could you all please line up in a line." Ryan said She stood in front of a Blonde. "Okay I just need you to state your name and let me put my hands on your temples."

"Sound easy enough. Okay I am Tamari."

"Hufflepuff." She moved on to the next person

"Naruto."

"Gryffindor"

"Sakura"

"Ravenclaw"

"Sasuke"

"Slytherin. Okay. Should I sort the adults as well?" Ryan asked the head master.

"That you be a good idea Ryan. They can stay and watch over their young ones in their house."

"All right headmaster. You are?"

"Itachi."

"Slytherin."

"Tsunada"

"Ravenclaw."

"Kakashi."

"Gryffindor."

"Well I believe that is all. Well ninjas from Kohana welcome to Hogwarts for the school for young witches and wizards."


	3. Sleep over of Hell

Chapter 3- Sleep over of Hell

"But I don't want to sleep in a cold and dark hall" Naruto wailed.

"I swear that if you don't shut up right this moment I am going to feed you to the giant spider in the forbidden forest." Pandora fumed at the annoying blonde.

"Spiders." Naruto sputtered as he thought of Hagrid giant spidy friend. Everyone else was chuckling at the blonde's despair.

"Okay that is enough from the two of you. Pandora he isn't use to the way things work here so give him a little leniency."

"But Ryan I don't want to." Pandora sniffled.

"Come one. It is only for one night then we can go back to our own rooms."

"I don't have a problem with sleeping in the dinning hall. I just don't want to do it with a whiny, little brat who doesn't know when to shut up."

"I wonder who that reminds me off."

"I don't understand what you mean." Pandora said scratching her head. However the silver haired ninja called Kakashi snickered at Ryan's comment. All of the ninja from the other dimension except Tsunada have to sleep in the great hall because there was an unexpected room shortage. So Ryan and Pandora had been forced to spend the night with them so they didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Lets just get this night over with. I am tired and don't feel like putting up with this tonight." However no one realized that the so called annoying blonde at disappeared until they reached the hall.

"Hey were did Naruto go?" Tamari asked.

"Hey Ryan there is green slim coming from the boys bathroom.' Pandora said when she turned around to find the brat.

"You don't think he tried to get home?" Sasuke said.

"Your friend can't be that stupid. If he tried that justu he could either separate his body or bring some one else to this dimension." We all looked at each other then raced to the bathroom. When we threw open the door we saw Naruto's mouth wide open and a red head sitting on the floor covered in green slim.

"I am so not going to clean that up." was the only thing that Pandora.

"No way in hell." Ryan said agreeing with her.

"Gaara." Tamari said.

"You know him?"

"Yea he is my brother."

"He is what?' Both Ryan and Pandora screamed.

"Will the two of you shut up. Some one else get me off this floor and ride of this slim." The red head said.

"Why you damn raccoon." Pandora sputtered. Ryan held her back before she attacked him.

"Allow me." Ryan flickered her wand and the slim was gone, but Gaara had been thrown a cross the room. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but get this straight. You do not rule hear, you are just an imbecile that is at mine and my friend's here control. We can make your pathetic little life miserable so don't piss us off."

"A little harsh, but I think you held back so I am proud of you. Now red I am going to suppose that since you are Tamari's brother that you will go with the flow so you don't get your self killed. Ryan is close to her breaking point. It has been a very stressful day. Just come with us and your friends can fill you in on what is going on."

"I have a question." Itachi spoke up for the first thing.

"I am sure that I can answer it." Ryan said tiredly.

"What are we going to do with the ding bat that caused this mess in the first place?" All eyes turned towards Naruto, but only two had an evil glint in them.

"Well know if you would please grab the ding bat and follow me you shall see what we are going to do with him." Itachi, holding on to Naruto's collar, and Ryan walked down the hall, past the great hall, and around the corner.

"I almost feel sorry for the sucker, but then I remember that he had it coming." Pandora said while shaking her head.

"You do realize you just let your friend walk off with a murder?" Kakashi said looking at the direction that the three of them just walked off to.

"She'll be fine. If anything she will just massacre them both. If you haven't notice yet she has a temper, but you have to love her. She comes up with the best diabolical plans. Now shall we continue our way to the great hall I am sure that they will met us there when they are done.

"Nooooooooooo." A shudder went through everyone when they heard Naruto's scream.

"Well at least we know he will come out alive."

"What do you mean you know he will come out alive?" Tamari said.

"Ryan, no matter her mental issues, wont kill someone who has done no evil. Besides being really angry right now at him, she actually kind of likes Naruto's pureness."

"You are sure about this?" Sasuke question.

":Of course I am."

"You seem to have a high opinion of Ryan." Kakashi said.

"I know her. That is all you need to have a high opinion. Parts of me wish I was just like her, but then I remember her responsibilities."

"She has a lot of them then."

"You silver haired you seem to have a lot of questions about her."

"She intrigues me." Pandora sighed.

"You saw her romance novels didn't you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't?" As he said that he had a bright twinkle in his eye.

"Okay. Well why don't you all pull out your sleeping bags."

"Um, Pandora we didn't get any sleeping bags." Tamari said.

"Well damn. And Ryan is the only one who knows the spell. I guess we are just going to have to sit here until she gets back. So anyone know what to do?"

" Well I have silly putty." Sakura said.

**Mean While with Ryan**

"That was actual quit enjoyable. Good idea by the way." Ryan said as she and Itachi, Naruro was thrown over his shoulder, walked to the great hall.

"You had some good ideas of your own. I didn't know that dental floss could be used that way."

"Yes, and it is very effective. Plus your little eye thing was pretty handy. Can I be taught that?"

"No, it is a bloodline trait."

"Awe. It could have been so useful. I guess that I will just have to come up with something similar own my own."

"Can you do that?'

"Yup. I either have to create a spell or find one."

"What is a spell?'

"it is similar to your justu. The magic that flow through witches and wizards is like the chakra that flows through your body."

"That is very interesting." They walked in a comfortable silence with just their thoughts when they suddenly heard a big boom from the great hall.

"Please don't tell me she did what I think she did." The two raced to the doors, busted open and gapped at the pink mess that was all over the walls. "Pandora what have I told you about silly putty."

"Don't play with it because when it explodes it makes a big mess."

"And."

"Don't make the silly putty exploded."

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Clean up the great hall, the boys' bathroom, and Snape's class room in the morning."

"Pandora!"

"Okay. I'll clean the great hall the boy's bathroom tonight, but I refuse to clean Snape's classroom"

"Very well. Now go." The guilty girl pouted as she grabbed her wand and went to start her cleaning mission

"I get the feeling that there are going to be any incidents like tonight," Kakashi said.

"You have no idea how true that statement is going to play out. Now we should all get some sleep. It is going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Hey Ryan."

"Yes Sakura."

"We still don't have sleeping bags."

"Oh." Everyone sweatdropped. "Sorry." Ryan flicked her wrist and said "_transportation gradiation' _A sleeping bag for each person was suddenly in the middle of the group. "There now, everyone can get some sleep." With in ten minutes everyone besides Pandora, she was still on her clean mission, was tucked into their sleeping bags and on their way to sleep land. However a half an hour later Pandora walked in cursing about green slime and dirt.

"Damn, fucking green slime. Doesn't want to come off the damn sticky walls. Now I have to clean off the damn, evil silly putty that laughs at me."

"The silly putty doesn't laugh at you." Ryan said as she got out from her sleeping bag.

"Can't sleep."

"Nope. Want some help."

"God yes. I swear that the silly putty explodes on me on purpose."

"I have told you before and I will tell you again silly putty doesn't have a brain. It can't make decisions on its own."

"Yes it can."

"No it can."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes it can."

"No it can't. Enough of this damn nonsense. Let me see your ipod"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't you will have to clean in utter boredom."

"Good reason. Its in my bag I brought with me."

"Okay have it. So what should we listen to?"

"Taylor Swift."

"Nah. Doesn't fit the mood."

"3 Doors Down."

"No." The girls thought about it then looked at each other and at the same time shouted out "It's Raining Men." In the process waking up Tamari and Sakura.

"What are the two of you shouting about."

"Music." Pandora and Ryan said together. Tamari and Sakura just rolled their eyes and went back to bed. At exactly three a.m. the two girls got so worked up about the weather girls that they were singing it is Raining Men at the top of their lungs. Waking up everyone in the room.

"Will the two of you shut up." Sasuke growled.

"Nope. And I do believe that he just growled."

"I do believe that you are correct Pandora. And what do we do to the people who growl at us."

"Dump water on his or her head." The girls grabbed the bucket they were using to clean and threw the contents on the teenager. After Sasuke n his sleepy state tried to kill the girls Kakashi and Itachi managed to get everyone to sleep.

"Hey Ryan."

"Yes Pandora."

"I think that this place maybe our way out from our lives."

"We can't ex-cape the lives we have. However we can fight like hell to change the things we don't like."

"Well then I think this is the start of the better of our lives."

"Well we have all ready hit rock bottom in this world so it can't get much worse." The two of them fell asleep soon after. But they didn't realize that not one single male was sleeping and they heard every word the two girls said. All of them wanting to help the girls to achieve their goal.


	4. Gangsare ofthe mindand thrid degree burn

Chapter 4- Gangs are of the Mind and Third Degree Burns

Chapter 4- Gangs are of the Mind and Third Degree Burns

"So what do you think about my idea?" Ryan asked Dumbledore two weeks after the ninjas arrive.

"I think that it would be very informational. However I will have to see what the ministry thinks about it, and if Tsunada is okay with the idea."

"I asked her before hand. She said for me to see if either Kakashi or Itachi will teach the class with me. If worse comes to worse she said she would order the perverted ninja to help me."

"Very well. I will see if it is all right. It should only take about a week or so to get an answer. Until then you are going to have to be patient. I would probably be helpful to learn as much as you can about this chakra." Ryan nodded her headed the left to find Pandora in the great hall. However she wasn't watching were she was going though and ran straight into Kakashi.

"Are you okay Ryan." Ryan, who was in Kakashi's arms because he caught her before she fell, looked up into the silver haired ninja's eyes.

"I am okay. Just a bit startled. I some times forget to watch were I am going."

"As long as you are all right. Any way, Tsunada said you were looking for me." The girl tilled her head to the side wondering what she could have needed him for.

"I can't think of what it was for? Do you remember exactly what she said?"

"Just something about teaching a class." Ryan slapped her forehead for her stupidity.

"Yea that. I was just talking to Dumbledore about it. Come on and fallow me. I will explain it when we get out side. It is really nice out." A few minutes later the two of them were sitting under a big, shady tree. "What I have asked Dumbledore is if with a group of select students if I could teach about magic and chakra uses, and how to intertwine them. I have been studying a bit with Tsunada and have learned that the magic we use here and your chakra can be used together. I wanted to enlighten the students here and your ninja about the two different elements. However I know only vague amounts of information on chakra so I wanted to ask you if you would teach the class with me. We would obviously have to work close together and spend time studying each others different type of power." The Kakashi sat and thought about it. He didn't feel like teaching a bunch of brats. He had enough of that with team seven, but at the same time he wanted to get to know the girl better.

"I will do it. My only term is that Sasuke and the others have to be in the class. It will be a chance for them to learn about this world and if we ever get home it will be a useful tool."

"That is fine. I was actually thinking about that. Since you can use chakra in the dimension you should be able to use magic in yours."

"Sounds reasonable enough. So when do we start?"

"Well fist Dumbledore has to get it approved by the ministry of magic, which is witches and wizards government."

"Very well." The man got up and walked away. Leaving the young girl by her self.

"He is a very strange person."

"Who is?" Pandora said plopping down right next to her friend.

"No one. Is there something you needed?"

"Yes, actually. I came up with an idea, but I need your help to go through with it."

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like this."

"Most likely you aren't."

"Then why am I going to help you?"

"Because you may not like it, but your going to get as much as enjoyment from it as I will."

"Very well. What is your idea?"

"Well to start off with……." A few hours later the two girls had tied up Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Kakashi tied up with magical rope. "muhaaaaaaa." Pandora laughed evilly.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" Naruto yelled.

"Ryan the gag." Ryan took a handkerchief from a bag full of them and tied it around Naruto's mouth.

"It's best if you all just keep quit. You don't want to anger the crazy person." Ryan stated calmly.

"Hey if she is insane what does that make you?" Sakura asked.

"A sociopath." Both Ryan and Pandora said at the same time. All the ninja shuddered at the same time.

"What is going on here?" The two girls turned slowly around to see Tsunada behind them. The girls looked between the two of them then grabbed the woman and tied her up before she caused a riot. "You girls are going to pay for this." Pandora just tied it around a handkerchief around her mouth, and Ryan shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyan."

"Yes, Pandora."

"May I borrowed your sharpies?" A twinkle sparkled in Ryan's eyes. The ninja in the room all swallowed and looked scared by the look on Ryan's face.

"Let me go get them from my bag." Five minutes later Ryan was back with around over two hundred sharpies.

"What do you plan to do with those?" Sakura asked.

"Pandora would you please gag the rest for me."

"With pleasure." After everyone besides the two girls Ryan took out a hot pick sharpie. "Ryan I think I will leave you to your specialty. I'll watch the door to make sure know one stops our Gang of Sharpies."

"Okay." However Ryan wasn't really paying attention. She was looking at Sasuke's face while chewing on the cap of the hot pink sharpie. Out side the room Pandora was looking back and forth in the hall way to make sure that no one came and stopped Ryan from her torture. It was a good thing to because Draco walked down the hall way and heard rustling in the random picked room.

"Pandora what is going on in there." Draco asked.

"Oh nothing. Ryan is just finishing a project."

"Let me see."

"No."

"If your are not up to something let me see it."

"No you pansy." The rustling got louder.

"Let me see it." Pandora sent Draco flying threw the hallway.

"Take that." Then Ryan peeked her head out the door.

"Who was that?"

"Draco."

"Idiot. Any way I have a small problem."

"What?"

"Kakashi."

"Have you finally found a challenge." Ryan grinned wickedly.

"I think I might have. Nether mind. I think I am going to do this one on my own."

"I am sure you will." Ryan went back into the room. A few minutes later Draco came back down the hallway, but this time Dumbledore was with him.

"Pandora Draco said that Ryan is up to something."

"Were in the world would he get that idea from." Pandora said looking very innocent.

"Then may I speak with Ryan?"

"Um. I don't think that is a good idea." Ryan then suddenly popped out of the room.

"Done, and I must say. I think it is some of my best work. Oh Hi Dumbledore. Is something wrong?"

"Ryan what is in the room?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just a project and a gang."

"A gang?"

"My sharpie gang. You have met them before."

"I have? May I see them."

"No."

"Why can't I see them?"

"Because I have a project in the same room as the gang of Sharpies."

"Ryan let me in the room."

"Fine." She said while pouting. When Dumbledore opened the door he gasped while Ryan skipped into the room and grabbed her sharpies. "This is the sharpies gang. I like to call them Kent." However the headmaster wasn't looking at the girl. Around her in rope were the ninja with permanent market all over their bodies. When Pandora walked into the room and looked at the ninja she burst out in laughter.

"Ryan I do believe this is some of your best work."

"Thanks." Sasuke, in hot pink, had the word pretty girl on his forehead with hearts all over his arms, face, legs, and neck. The best part was that on his hand his finger nails had been colored in with black sharpie, and said mini Itachi. On Naruto's forehead in red marker the word wannabe with puckered lips all over him. Sakura looked as if she was going to emplode. Yes I did say emplode. With yellow sharpie she had the words temperamental on her large forehead with little fist all over her body. Itachi had the word gay pride on his forehead with a light orange sharpie, with red hearts, like Sasuke, all over his body. Tsunada had the words drunk written on her forehead with a ugly olive colored sharpie, and bottles of sake all over her. The odd thing was that Kakashi was just sitting there reading his book. He wasn't even tied up.

"Did you loose the challenge?" Pandora asked.

"Nope. Ryan and I made a deal." Kakashi said not even tearing his eyes away from his book.

"Ryan, Pandora what were the five rules that I told you when you came here?" Dumbledore asked.

"No coming out of our rooms when the ministry is here."

"No yelling burn when ever Snape takes points from Griffindor."

"I always disliked that rule the most."

"So did I Pandora. Third degree burns were always amusing."

"Girls what are the other three."

"Don't give anyone the moron busy key chain." Pandora said. Nether girls planned on following that rule.

"No changing the labels on herbal essence shampoo and oil."

"What was the last one?"

"Gangs are not allowed at school." Both girls said.

"Very good. Now Ryan how long till the sharpies will wash of?"

"I charmed them so the writing show disappear exactly at twelve at night."


	5. Hugs Cure Everything

Chapter 4- Gangs are of the Mind and Third Degree Burns

Chapter 5- Hugs Cure Everything

Four hours after Pandora and Ryan sharpied the naruto gang they could be found at exactly 10:12 in the room of requirements with Harry Potter and his friends. The two girls were hiding from the angry mob before they got their revenge. Dumbledore said that it all had to end at twelve. Which included Ryan and Kakashi's pack.

"So tell us again why we are hiding out with the two of you?" Ron asked. Hermione smacked the back of his head.

"Ron we are here because we are their friends and this is what friends do."

"Hide when we haven't done anything wrong." Everyone just shook their head at the red heads stupidity.

"So what did you do to them any way. When asked Kakashi he just snickered at me." Everyone looked at Harry. "What?"

"When did you start talking to Kakashi?" Ryan asked.

"Well he heard about my dilemma with Voldamort and has been training me a bit. Is there something wrong with that?" Ryan thought about it and decided that when the class she and Kakashi are doing starts up Harry as going to have to be in it.

"Hey I heard about Voldamort. Were I come from he doesn't seem that bad." Harry, Ron and Hermione all gaped at Pandora.

"He has killed many people, plus my parents. He is the pit of evil."

"Please. All the guy needs is a nice big hug. I bet his parents never gave him one. Hugs cure everything."

"Ignore her. She believes that all problems can be fixed with a hug. The theory comes from her father's side of the family. You get use to it the more time you spend with her. Just beware. There are times when Pandora will glomp you out of no where when she thinks something is wrong with you."

"Hey at least my family's hearts aren't made out of ice. I think that your mother could send a shiver down your spine with one look."

"She has been known to have that effect. Now with a change of subject. What time is it?"

"Ten till eleven." Hermione answered Ryan.

"I should be going . See you guys tomorrow."

"Ryan what are you up to?" Pandora asked suspiciously.

"I have to meet up with Kakashi before twelve. If you're board why don't you go find the red head. You seen to get enjoyment out of him." Pandora's eyes glittered.

"I love throwing peanuts at him and watch his sand come up and protect him. It is very fun to watch."

"Well I better be going. See you later." Ryan walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

"I think that I am going to go find raccoon eyes as well. It will serve me some entertainment." Pandora skipped off to find Gaara. She managed to find him and Tamari out side talking at the same tree she found Ryan talking to Kakashi earlier. "What are you doing?"

"Hello Pandora. Gaara and I were just talking."

"What about?"

"This place. It is full of odd things."

"It's not odd. The issue is that this isn't your world and there are different things here. I am sure that if I ever go to your world it would seem strange to me." Suddenly here was a chatter coming this way so Pandora ducked into a near by bush.

"Hey Tamari, Gaara have the two of you seen Ryan or Pandora. We have a score to settle with them." Naruto asked with Sasuke right next to him. Please say no, Pandora mentally begged as she hid in the bush.

"No, sorry. Why are you looking for them, and why are you covered in sharpie?" Tamari asked. The two boys stocked away, not even answering her question. Pandora slowly creeped out of the bush as the two disappeared

"Thanks for the cover."

"No problem. I saw Sakura earlier and she told me what happen. If I was you or Ryan I would hide from them all night."

"I plan on it. As for Ryan she has some weird plans with Kakashi right now. No idea what the two of them could be up to. What ever it is, I get the feeling that Itachi wont be happy about it."

"Why?" Gaara asked, finally speaking up. Pandora sighed.

"The psychotic always fall for her. Not sure why." Mean while Ryan and Kakashi were in the kitchen, surrounded by house elves, at a table with a huge box in between them.

"Okay I held my end of the bargain, let me see yours." Ryan said.

"Very well." Kakashi pulled out a stack of books out of thin air. "This was all I had on me when we came to this world. I have more, but they are all at my apartment in Kohana." Ryan greedily took the small stack and pushed the box toward Kakashi.

"That's fine. The box is the stash that I brought with me." The two spent an hour going through the books until a house elf interrupted them.

"Lady Serenity would you like something to drink or eat." The elf asked. Ryan turned her attention from the book in her hands to the elf.

"No thank you Dobby, but thanks for asking. Kakashi do you need anything?"

"No, I am fine." Dobby was about to leave the two, but he hesitated.

"Do you need something." The Elf blushed.

"My lady the books that the two of you are reading look very interesting. I was wondering if I could…"

"Borrow one."

"Yes my lady."

"Sure." Ryan dug into the box and grabbed a book titled The Last of the Red Hot Vampires by Katie Macalister and a few others. "Enjoy." The house elf nodded its head and took off. "Poor thing." Kakashi just stared at her. "Is something wrong?"

"It called you Serenity."

"He is not an it, and his name is Dobby. As for calling me Serenity, it is my first name."

"Then why to people call you Ryan?" Ryan sighed and thought about how to answer him. She didn't want to tell him her life story. It wasn't as if she was trying to hide it, but for some reason she didn't feel very conformable around him.

"With my first names come unpleasant thoughts and memories. Dobby calls me by it because he believes that new memories should be made with it and that I should be called by my name."

"Were does Ryan come from."

"Were you not present when I described all this?"

"Not really, I was reading my new book."

"I would complain, but I do the same. Ryan is my middle name. Now if you don't mind I think I will take some of these books to my room and read. You are free to take some with you to."

"I just think I might." Both of them grabbed five then left the kitchen with there belongings. As Ryan made her way down the hall way she ran into Itachi. "Hello Itachi."

"Ryan." He looked down her arms and saw that she was hold a box and five books. All he did was quirk an eyebrow.

"Kakashi and I borrowed some books from each other." His face twisted in annoyance. "I'm going to head on my way." She powered walked out of his view before he one, realized she was the one who attacked him with sharpies, and two, decided to take his annoyance out on her. She then walked straight into the red head with Pandora and Tamari behind him. Ryan landed flat on the floor with books sprawled around her.

"Ryan are you okay?" Tamari asked as she help her up.

"I'm all right. All that I want to do is get in my room with out being attacked by two infuriated boys filled with testosterone, one angry murderer, and/or perverted Cyclopes." Once Ryan was steady on her feet with her books she was glomped by Pandora, so some of her books fell.

"Don't worry Ryan, soon all shall be well."

"Stick a sock in it will you. I just want to read." Suddenly Ryan felt little more weight in her arms. She looked up to see that Gaara had put the books that had fallen when Pandora glomped her back in her arms. "Thanks." He just nodded at her. Ryan left with out saying any more to anyone else.

"She seem up set." Tamari said.

"Ryan loves to read. She reads everything he can get her hands on. She has a small addiction to romance novels, but she does read other things. It is a part of who she is. So what shall we do now?"

" I don't know about you but I am heading to bed. See you guys in the morning." Once Tamari left Pandora turned to Gaara.

"And you?" Gaara just walked away from her with out a word. Pandora shrugged her shoulders and headed off to her room, and at that very moment the clock struck midnight and a group of moans could be heard because they couldn't find Ryan nor Pandora for their revenge.


	6. Flight of The Tomato

Chapter 4- Gangs are of the Mind and Third Degree Burns

Chapter 6- Flight of the Tomato

The next day around dawn Ryan could be found at Hagrid's hut with Dumbledore and Fawns the centaur. Ryan's counter part, Pandora, was sleeping soundly in Gryffindor's common room. She was hiding from Draco because she put itching powder in his boxers and she didn't want to be around when he found out.

"Is there something that you needed me for?" Ryan asked rubbing her eyes sleepily. She was still in her red silk pajamas. Dumbledore had suddenly woken her up and told her to get to Hagrid's hut.

"Ryan do you know what I am?"

"Your Fawns, the centaur. I don't see how that could have anything to do with something that seems so important that you had to wake me up like this."

"As a centaur I can see that you are half witch, half elf."

"So, it is not something I was trying to hide. I know who and what I am. I am also not ashamed of what fate has played out for me. I am who I am."

"Ryan the problem isn't who you are, but who your mother is." Dumbledore said softly. Ryan sat up straight and statue like. She was also paler than usual.

"The centaurs in the forbidden forest were approached by an elf last week and they were asking about you. When that elf had been question it was found out that your mother is planning a visit to Hogwarts." Fawns told her. Ryan looked like a white marble stone statue. The girl didn't even look like she was breathing. After ten minutes of silence she finally got up.

"Thank you for the warning. Do you know when she will be here?"

"One month." Dumbledore said.

"Very well." Once Ryan left the hut she headed for a isolated spot near the lake. She stood out like a sore thumb in her blood red pajamas, but you wouldn't see her unless you were looking for her. Once she sat down under a tree her body started to shake. Tears silently flowed down her face. She was a blubery mess, but she looked so lost and innocent. Two things that people wouldn't use to describe her when she was her self. Once the tears stopped, she was still shaking considerably. Someone then wrapped his arms around her. When she looked up into teal blue eyes the tears started again. She never made a sound when she cried. While he held her the shaking started to stop and soon after the tears stopped again. She leaned against him as she slowly gained her composer.

Gaara was never one to sleep in late. For years having the demon locked inside him never slept. Now with out the demon he still had trouble sleeping because of the long years with out it. His body still wasn't use to it, and because of the he was up around dawn walking the grounds. Imagine his surprise when he saw the young girl with the white hair shaking and crying at the lake. He had only seen her because of her clothing. So far all he had seen of her was a strong young woman who took care of her self and her friends. It was strange to see the tears that crawled down her face. She looked so helpless, and since becoming Kazekaga and fighting Naruto he has wanted to help people. To prove the he wasn't such as monster as people perceived him. So he walked over to her and held her. When she had stopped shaking and crying she leaned against him. He held her as they both watched as the sun rose. She took a deep breath, and with what seemed like the strength she had gather broke out of his hold. She stretched and gathered her composer. Gaara got up and nodded at her then walked up to the castle. Ryan stared at him as he retreated. After a while she realized that she should head to her room and change for breakfast.

Once Ryan had changed and made her way back to the great hall everyone was already there. When she spotted her friends at the Gryffindor she went over and sat down with them. When Pandora saw her friend she automatically saw that Ryan's eyes were crystal clear. That only happened after she had been crying.

"Ryan are you all right?" Pandora asked.

"Hum, What?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night. I probably look all blotchy."

"Actually you look paler than your usual pale." Naruto pointed out.

"Thanks Naruto, that's what a girl wants to hear." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to do a check up? Were we come from I am a presages doctor."

"Thanks for the though, but I'm fine Sakura." Ryan heard the doubt in their voice as they said okay, but Ryan knew that at least Pandora was about to find out what was bothering her. By law Dumbledore had to tell the students that a mythical, powerful guest was going to be arriving at hogwarts. While everyone started to talk among them self Ryan kept mostly to her self. She wasn't in a mood to talk. She did how ever look at her friends around her. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing about something while Sakura was trying to calm them down. Itachi was glaring at Kakashi while Kakashi was just reading one of his books. It was the same book that Dobby had borrowed. Tsunada was talking to Professor McGonagall. Tamari was talking with Ginny. When Ryan looked at Gaara she saw that he was sitting in between Sakura and Tamari. He was just letting the chaos around him go by as if it didn't bother him. She wasn't sure what to think of him. He was an arrogant jerk when she first met him, but he had done something that changed that thought, he held her. No one beside Pandora and her father had ever done that for her.

"Ryan are you sure that you are okay?" Ryan looked at her friend and with a grim smile looked at Dumbledore as he stood to talk to the students.

"Students could I please have your attention." Pandora, along with every one else, turned towards the headmaster with out an answer to her question answered. Once he had everyone's attention the headmaster continued. "I would like to inform you that from a month from now there will be an important guess will arrive at hogwarts." Mumbles were heard around the great hall as the students tried to figure out who would come to hogwarts in the dead of winter. "Please quieted down." Once silence was established he continued. "I want you to all treat her and her court with respect when they arrive."

"Headmaster you should tell them who it is." McGonagall said.

"Quite right. Our honored guest is the queen of the elves with her sister and five elves from her court."

"Some honored guest." Ryan whispered harshly. The people around at her glanced at her questionably, but soon returned to looking at Dumbledore.

"Now that you are all warned be on your best behavior. There will be severe consequence for anyone who is not. Now that is all, have a great morning and be on with your class."

"But…" Pandora was about to say something; however, Ryan grabbed her wrist and kept her quite with a glare. Pandora did not look happy, but she kept her mouth shut. Breakfast went on, but neither Ryan nor Pandora were speaking. There friends were very worried, but decided not to push them at the moment. They would tell them what was wrong when they were ready. Even with the tension in the air Naruto continued to argue with Sasuke. It got to the point were Sakura was yell as well. Ryan and Pandora were both ready to burst. One out of anger and the other just to let a little of her stress away. Then Pandora noticed that the argument was about Sasuke's abnormal love for tomatoes, and when she saw the ones he was eating for breakfast she notion to Ryan and they both smiled a sadistic smile. Suddenly both Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had red tomato all over their faces. After five minutes of silence all hell broke loose.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto screamed. Both girls just laughed at him. Naruto didn't like being ignored so he picked up the remaining tomato on Sasuke's plate and threw it at them.

"I can't believe you just did that." Pandora sputtered out.

"Oh but I did."

"This means war." Ryan said with a cup of pudding in her hand. However before she was able to see through with her attack Sasuke has thrown syrup at her. Poor Sasuke accidentally had hit Sakura, and she wasn't very happy. Sakura took the pudding from Ryan's hand and threw it at Sasuke. Feelings or no feeling, the pink hair female was pissed. This started an all out food fight that spread around the great hall. It got to the point were even the teachers had been hit.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunada yelled out through the room. Everyone stopped moving. "Sit down and shut up." Without a word every did what the drunken Hokage said. "Now who started this damn food fight." Everyone pointed to the group that included Ryan and Pandora. While Pandora and Ryan pointed to the tomato that was first thrown.

"Tomatoes don't just take flight. Some one had to throw it." No one spoke up, non of them wanted to be blamed, so Ryan, Pandora and the group ended up having to clean the great hall with out any magic or Justus.

"This sucks." Both Pandora and Naruto kept muttering under their breath.

"Just be happy that you don't have to do it on your own." Tamari told the two. The group had decided to break into groups of two and each group worked in a different section. The groups were one- Tamari and Ryan, they could work with out killing each other, two- Pandora and Naruto, they could complain with each other with out annoying people, Three- Sasuke and Sakura, no one knew if it was smart to have Sasuke working by him self or with Gaara, and fourth- Gaara worked by himself because he was the only one who would get work done if he did so.

"Naruto if you can't do simple work like this how will you become Hokage." Gaara quietly spoke. His word surprised everyone, but Naruto.

"You're right Gaara." Naruto went into his work with even more vigor. And Pandora not wanting to have the knuckle head do more work than her stared to work more. Sakura and Sasuke wore working a little way from them so they didn't catch the inter action. But Ryan did catch theirs.

They were working quietly with out much noise but they were still talking. Well at least Sakura was. From what Ryan had gathered they hadn't talked to each other in a descent conversation in about three years. Sasuke has left his home to gather more power to kill Itachi. It was a sad thought went Ryan thought about it. When she looked over to the two she saw that Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to open up a bit. Ryan saw that after awhile she succeeded. Sasuke started to talk back to her and made Sakura laugh. Ryan was an expert at observing the people around her. Even the slightest body movement can show emotion. Not even the Uchiha was prone to doing so. Ryan saw that his features soften a little around Sakura and a small sparkle was in the his eye when he looked at her. To most people it would seemed he thought of the girl as annoying, but to the trained eye it wasn't so. He cared deeply for the pink hair girl. As for Sakura it was bluntly obvious she care for the guy deeply.

"Ryan what is going through that mind of yours?" Tamari asked.

"They love each other don't they?" Tamari, Pandora and Naruto all looked at the two in question.

"Very much, but the dobe wont admit it. I am hoping that he will come home because of her." Everyone was surprised, even Gaara, at Naruto's words.

"So you know about the feelings the Uchiha has for her?" Ryan asked.

"I know Sasuke, as much as he would like to deny it. He is my best friend, if I didn't know how to read him no one would. As for Sakura, you would have to be an idiot not to notice. Even a blind person could tell."

"Naruto are you telling me that the stock Uchiha loves Sakura?" Tamari asked. A secret smile played on Naruto's lips.

"More than you will every no. I don't even think the he know how much." Every one finished there job in quite as they thought about Naruto's words. They only sound that could be heard was the quite laughter of Sakura and the very soft chuckles of Sasuke.


	7. It's Raining Soap

Chapter 7- It's Raining Soap

It was taking them forever to clean the great hall. Pandora thought during their fourth hour of cleaning. At this point everyone was starting to get a little moody. Even Naruto and Sakura were loosing their happy and cheerful demeanor. Something was going to have to be done soon or the tension in the room was going to break in a bad way and someone was going to die, and Ryan had the perfect idea that would make almost everyone a bit happier, well except maybe Sasuke and Sakura, and it wouldn't phase Gaara, but everyone else would like it.

"Hey Pandora didn't you use to have a crush on Fred?" Ryan asked.

"Yay, but I was ten and he told me I was gross and that I looked like brain, that ended the crush right there and then. Why?" She asked confused.

"I was think about all the times I have liked someone, but you said I was to stubborn to admit it."

"Hey, I remember that conversation, and at the end of it I ended up tied up in a closet because you were so annoyed. I still don't see what this has to do with anything?" Ryan took a deep breath for now she had to reveal something personal to let Pandora get an idea of her plan.

"Yes, and when my mother found out she said that I had offal taste in men, and that I was an annoying wench."

"Ah, I am sorry Ryan. I never knew that your mother said that to you. She always was a bitch., and I never did like her. However what are you trying to get too?"

"Well I was stubborn and that I was annoying."

"So."

"Who does that remind you of?"

"Naruto." Ryan rolled her eyes, then she tilted her head towards Sasuke. Pandora squinted her eyes in confusion. In a jerky movement Ryan motioned to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ryan I just don't get."

"She is referring to Sasuke and Sakura." Gaara said out of the blue. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, out of everyone in the room Ryan thought Gaara would be the last one to catch onto what she as trying to say. "They two are completely blind to there own feelings." He continued.

"Oh, now it makes sense. Why didn't you just say so?"

"Onna what do you think you are doing?" Sasuke said while glaring at Ryan.

"Thanks, I was trying to go for sedulity ."

"I don't think she would have gotten it unless you had bluntly said it to her. Your friend is not that bright."

"She is to." Ryan defended Pandora.

"Really." Gaara said with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, so she is not the brightest crayon in the box, but she is colorful."

"I will give you that." Gaara continued infuriating Ryan. "She is colorful."

"What do you know?"

"Honestly, not much." His reply shook her, that was not what Ryan had been expecting.

"What in the world is going on?" Pandora pouted, also bring Ryan back to her original plan.

"Lock the door and cast the impenetrable spell."

"Oh." Pandora said sharing the grin on Ryan's face. "I like were this is going. It has been a while since we have done an intervention." As Pandora did as Ryan asked, while Ryan got every one to a circle on the floor of the room in a center with Sasuke and Sakura in the middle.

"Onna what the hell are you doing?"

"Trust me this is for your good Sasuke. It was either this or sooner or later Naruto was going to beat it into you. Everyone needs an intervention sooner or later and right now it is yours because you are to stubborn to realize what is right in front of your face."

"I get what you are doing know." Naruto said.

"Dobe what is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"This is for your own good. I should have thought of this a long time ago. You make things way to complicated then they need to be and this is going to straighten something's out."

"Pandora the truth spell please."

"The what?" Temari asked.

"This very useful spell will make sure that who ever is under it will tell the truth no matter what. Even things that they don't know them self will be revealed because the spell causes the person to tell the truth all the way to their subconscious to their heart."

"That would be useful for interrogations."

"That is the point. Ryan can I please have magical bondage rope."

"Here, and it is extra strength." Once Sasuke and Sakura were securely tied up so they could not hurt and one the intervention began. "How this works is that each person gets to ask a question to the patients, being Sasuke and Sakura, and they will truthfully answer. Don't forget that the point of this is to make them realize how they feel about each other so base your questions on that. Naruto since you are closes to them you can begin"

"Teme do you hate Sakura?"

"No."

"Temari you can go next."

"Sakura do you still care about Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"My turn. Sasuke do you treasure the person that Sakura has become." Pandora asked while jumping up an down.

"Yes." Ryan thought careful about the question she wanted to ask. She wanted it to impact the two's relationship, but not damage it.

"Sasuke, why do you try and down play Sakura's characteristics?" It was a good question and a heavy silence was felt in the room as they waited for Sasuke's reply.

"Does he have to answer that?" Sakura asked, surprising everyone.

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Not if it is going to break my heart." Pandora glared at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke answer the question." Pandora demanded.

"Because then I don't have to let her get close to me. As long as she seems inadequate then I don't have to give reasons for some sort of bond."

"I think that is enough of a torture for the two of them. They have made some head way." Gaara said from his spot against the wall.

"But." Ryan muttered.

"No buts."

"All right. Pandora let them go, and make sure you reverse the truth spell."

"I'll let the go, but I leave the truth spell on."

"Why?" Pandora looked at the two of them. Sakura looked as if she could brake at any moment, and Sasuke looked as if he was going to pull on of his withdrawals.

"Because even you know that there are times that in the aftermath the truth is needed more that vague answers." Everyone besides Ryan was confused at what the young girl meant.

"Leave it." After a half an hour everyone was back to their cleaning area and the boredom was back; however, this time it was Pandora who had the plan. She grabbed the bucket that Naruto was using to clean and threw the continence over towards Ryan. However, she missed her mark and hit Gaara instead.

"Naruto did it." Pandora quickly sputtered out. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he grabbed his bucket and threw it at Naruto, but hit Sakura. This caused an all out war that got so bad that soap was raining in the room.

"What is going on here." Snape's voice echoed around the room. It spooked Pandora so much that it caused her to through the bucket in her hand up in the air which in returned ended up on the head of the person next to Snape in the door way. "I will ask a gain what is going on?"

"Um. Well uncle we are cleaning like we are supposed to be doing."

"How does that require soap being thrown around." In the end the group ended up being sent to Dumbledore, and given detention in groups of two.

"Well it was all worth it since Draco got his head stuck in the pail and it wouldn't come off." Pandora said as she and Ryan walked to their rooms.

"Hey look at that." Ryan said referring down the hall To were Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the condors to Sakura's room. "Looks like the intervention did some good after all."

"Good thing that they got paired together for detention."

"Who knows more could develop between them." The girls shrugged their shoulders and went on to their destination.


	8. Looking for Editor

Looking For Editor

Hi, I'm looking for an editor for my stories so I am asking everyone who has reviewed my stories if you are interest in the job, and the people who love to edit if you want the job. I'm in desperate need so please help me out. I only have a few conditions:

You have to be great at grammar.

Have to edit all my stories. (You don't have to edit anything written before you have taken the job. However you can if you want, and I will fix it)

Don't hold back, if I screw up on something tell me.

I don't update like crazy so editing isn't bad, but I would like the editing done with in one week from the day I send you the chapter at most.

So if you want the job let me know, and we can start our work together. If any of you

have any questions let me know and I will answer them for you. Also, if there is anyone you know who you think might want the job let them and/or me know.


End file.
